The Dragon's Choice
by Pongo0614
Summary: Drugonia had always been a strong kingdom. The power of the dragonlord helped. Meet Merlin, the heir to the throne. As he comes of age, his wife is chosen for him, not by his father but by the dragons. Maybe he wasn't prepared when his future wife was in Camelot.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys. I am back._

 _So my exams and, technically, uni is over and the job hunt begins. So a little bit more time to write fanfiction._

 _The idea came from one of my one stories in The Stories of Merlin. It is called Drugonia. You might want to check it out beforehand but it isn't needed. I believe everything in that is explained here. This starts were that kinda ends._

 _So things are going to be a little different now. I am going to be posting every other day now but only upload one Merlin fic and one Doctor Who fic. With my list of ideas ever growing_ _(see my profile as an example)_ _, I want to get these out to you before I forget what the idea was. I am just trying to find the quickest and most efficient way of getting these stories out to you and I believe it is this way. I have had a whole excel document dedicated to trying to do this. My main problem was I was aiming to upload a story before I had aimed to start writing it. This way that didn't happen._

 _So please enjoy this chapter and story._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The evidence of last night feast was laid bare for all to see. The servants were doing their best to try and make the castle look presentable for the Lords and Ladies after King Balinor had dismissed them last night, telling them that they should join in the festivities. There were people everywhere, cleaning things up to making sure everything was straight and in line. It wasn't because that was how the King liked it, it was just how the castle should look. If anything, Balinor would want things to look out of place.

Merlin ducked and dived his way through the servants. Many were surprised to see him up at this hour but they didn't know that he had been summoned. Not by his father but by the dragons.

Drugonia was a Kingdom outside of the politics of the five kingdoms. Merlin had learnt about the pure basics when he was being taught what he needed. He knew that the five kingdoms where made up of Camelot, Caerleon, Nemeth, Esstir and Mercia, but that was as far as he got about learning about them. He was told that no more information would be needed to be known because of the unlikelihood of him every going that far south.

The kingdom was ruled by King Balinor and his wife, Queen Hunith. They were always talked about being fair and just but they never really had to ever pass a sentence. The level of crime was low in Drugonia. Balinor had two councils to guide him, one of Lords, who were great friends, and one of dragons, the same one that Merlin was going to visit now.

The feast last night had celebrated his coming of age and becoming the Crowned Prince of Drugonia. But that wasn't the only thing that would happen.

Merlin always knew that his wife would be chosen for him but it wouldn't be by his father to strengthen an alliance. His wife would be chosen by the dragons. Something his father had told him they hadn't got wrong just yet.

When he found out, he asked them if it was love at first sight when they finally met. He suspected that if the dragons had chosen his mother for his father, then they would be soul mates. His mother would tell him that they married because of the dragons and the love that she possessed for his father came later. When he asked the same question to his father, he would tell him that he fell in love with his mother from the moment he laid his eyes on her. Merlin always hope that he would feel the same when he met his wife.

If anyone had told him of what the next year would consist of, he probably wouldn't have gone to the dragons.

Merlin shook his head as he watched Gwaine stumbling up the corridor. "Someone had a good night." He commented.

"Merlin! The man of the moment. I hate to break it to you, you are heading in the wrong direction for any breakfast."

"I am not going to breakfast. I have been summoned."

Gwaine muttered summoned before his eyes when wide with realisation. "We can't lose you mate. Which every girl they chose for you, they won't be right for you. I hope you know that. Think about it as well. If you marry you can never look at another girl again. You are basically signing away your life."

"And if the dragons make the right choice, then I won't want to look at any other girl. You won't lose me either."

"Marriage changes people."

"Look why don't you go back to bed and I will speak to you when I return." He patted his friend on the shoulder before he walked passed him. "Oh, please tell my father where I am going. I don't want them worrying when I don't show up."

He heard Gwaine huff as he made his way down to the stables.

* * *

He climbed up the last remaining steps before he walked along the path way to the dragons. He had been surrounded with the baby dragons all his life on his father's orders. His mother wasn't so sure, even with his father reassuring her that they wouldn't hurt him because he was his son and heir. His breath was taken from him when he saw his first full grown dragons. They were just magnificent creatures. He had no idea how someone as small as him could have the power over something as big as a dragon. His father first took him up to see them when he was 11 and even to this day, they still amazed him.

"Thank you my prince for making your way up here." One of the dragons said.

"Not a problem. The royalty of Drugonia always run when the dragons call I believe my father has told me many times." Merlin said.

"You have now come of age. You are now the Crown Prince of Drugonia. It is time that you take a wife and start the family that will then take your role as you will take your father's."

"I guessed."

"Your wife will be Morgana Le Fay."

 _Morgana Le Fay._ Merlin repeated in his head.

"Your marriage will be one of love and power. You both possess great skills but she must come back to Drugonia. If she stays in Camelot much longer, I am afraid that she will not be the same person she is now. You must save her from herself. She is young and unknowing of what great power she possesses. In Drugonia, she can be a good person, a strong queen for you to turn to and a person you can and will love unconditionally. In Camelot, she will circum to fear and be the opposite. She will become a force of great evil."

Merlin hadn't even met the girl and he knew that he didn't want her to be fearful of herself or someone else. He didn't know much about Camelot and would have to do some research as to why she could be fearful.

"Merlin. Emrys, your task is to go to Camelot and ask for her hand. When you have won it, you need to bring her back to a place so that she can bee the person she needs to be."


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, thank you for the reviews. Glad that you enjoyed the first chapter._

 _So yes, before any one asks, I may have planned/written this while I was on my rewatch of Game of Thrones, so if part seem a little Game of Thones-y (e.g. North-South divide) then that is why._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Balinor had been angry ever since Merlin had come back from the dragons, telling him where he was going to go to find his wife. He hadn't let his son know how angry he was but Hunith had definitely knew and expressed her anger of it as well. By the time he reached the dragons, he had worked himself up so much over it, that he was fuming.

"Camelot!" He shouted at them. "You are sending my son to Camelot!"

"My King, you must calm down."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down. My son is planning a trip to _Camelot_ to win the hand of the wife _you_ have chosen for him. Sorry am I the only one that sees something wrong about that?"

"I wish we could send him to Tintagel to win her hand from her father, Gorlois. But unfortunately, he can't. She residences in Camelot and therefore he must go to Camelot."

The rest of the council nodded in agreement.

"Camelot!" Balinor shouted.

"Yes, milord. You do keep mentioning it."

"You are sending the heir to Drugonia to Camelot."

"Yes."

"Camelot."

"Yes."

Balinor sighed. He had hoped that it was just some sick joke that they were playing. "Camelot, really? Camelot is no place for the heir of Drugonia to be heading. I only just got out of there alive when you sent me to go and get my wife."

"We told you to go to Essitir to a village called Ealdor. We didn't tell you to go to Camelot. You went there on your own accord and helped one of your kin to be captured."

"Uther told me he was going to make peace with it. I didn't want to see or hear of any more dragons be slaughtered. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"And that is why we need you to go with Merlin. You need to help him free Kilgharrah."

Balinor blinked at the dragons. He thought that they were creatures of great wisdom. "You want to send me and Merlin to Camelot. Merlin is to win the hand of Morgana Le Fay and, together, we are going to free a dragon that has been captured for 20 years. Are you out of your minds?"

"Camelot has changed since you were last there. They have … come to some sort of peace with magic."

"Does that mean that they only kill the ones that are caught? Is that what you would call peace?"

"It is not ideal, no."

"I won't." Balinor told them sternly. "Kilgharrah was chained underneath that castle. Do you not think that he has spent the last 20 years plotting his revenge against Uther. He would want to take if before he even thought about coming back here."

"And with everything that you have just tried to argue by shouting Camelot at us, wouldn't it be just for him to take him revenge? After all, Uther Pendragon did kill all of his kin in the South, even the dragonlords."

"He won't be able to take his revenge because I am not going. I don't want my head and body to be sent in separate boxes back to Drugonia. I don't want Hunith crying over my decapitated body. You can send Merlin. Uther won't know what the heir to Drugonia looks like. I will send him as the son of one of my most faithful lords. He will be a knight at most. I know that is no suitable match for a Lady. I presume she is a Lady. No one in Camelot can know that he is the heir to Drugonia. I don't want to weep over my son as his head and body are sent back in different boxes."

Balinor turned from the dragons before they tried to persuade him to go with his son. He wasn't going anywhere near Camelot.

In his youth, he had spent quite a bit of time in Camelot. His father had sent him down to see how a strong kingdom is ruled. He learnt a lot while he was there and incorporated what he learnt into the kingdom that Drugonia had become. It wasn't like there was anything wrong with Drugonia beforehand but he had just tried to do more for the people.

He returned back home just before his twenty-first name day, only to be sent back South by the dragons a few days later for Hunith. He only met up with Hunith because of the decision he made. Gaius, the physician in Camelot, had helped him get out of Camelot and to his niece in Ealdor. As soon as Camelot's men were after him again, he grabbed her hand and made her run with him, never looking back south.

Now he was sending his son south.

It wasn't so bad for his father. He was one of four boys. His father would have another heir if he was to have died all those years ago in Camelot. He had no great desire for the throne. He only had Merlin. His only son and heir. Nothing could happen to him. If Merlin was to die in Camelot, the throne would be hand to his brother's oldest son. He had ruled for this long and he wanted his son to continue his reign and legacy. He didn't want someone else to take over other than his own flesh and blood.

He climbed onto his horse and looked up at where he had just been. He knew that Hunith wouldn't be happy with Merlin going south to Camelot, but it was the only thing that Balinor couldn't overrule the dragons on. The dragons had been choosing the wife of the heir for centuries. It was part of the deal when they became dragonlords. It was the only thing that they couldn't command them not to do. They just had to accept the decision and put the relevant plans in place so that Merlin could be safe in Camelot. He already knew who Merlin was going to be. It was just making sure that his wife was alright with it and then that lord.

Balinor sighed before he put his heels into the horse to get him to move. Hopefully nothing will go wrong and Merlin would return safely with Morgana.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the reviews._

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Merlin looked through the wardrobe, looking for a certain item of clothing. There were going to be a few items that he was going to leave behind, mainly the ones that quiet obviously showed where he was from. His mother had told him that he would have to be subtle, giving him the excuse that Camelot and Drugonia weren't exactly friends. Merlin wondered if they would be friends after his joining with Morgana.

He hadn't even seen what she looked like and he was getting butterflies whenever he said or heard her name. He felt like that was the right way to be. She had been chosen for him and this was probably his own way of telling himself that the dragons had made the right choice. He hadn't heard of the dragons ever getting their choice wrong.

"Sire?"

Merlin turned to see his manservant, Drystan.

"Are you sure you don't have magic? I am sure you always know when I need you."

"I am sure, sire. What are you looking for?"

"You know the jacket that I wore when ..." He clicked as he tried to remember the name. "When King Royns came to visit. You don't happen to know where it is. Just it was made for that occasion because we don't get many visitors and I thought I might make a good impression."

"I know just the one. I will get it for you." He turned on his heel and left to get it.

"Thank you Drystan." Merlin shouted after him.

He closed one of the trunks before he thought about what he needed to do next. Part of him was excited to go to Camelot. The only castle he had seen was the one that he lived in, at the heart of Drugonia. He started to wonder what it looked like. He had been told stories ever since he announced where he was going. Some had told him that the castle was one of the most beautiful structures to ever be built. Others had said that it was once a thing of beauty but no longer. He smiled at his father as he entered his chambers.

"Merlin, a word." He asked.

"Sure." Merlin said, still trying to think what he needed to do.

"Merlin, sit down. That can all be done later."

He looked up at his father and did as he was told. His father rarely raised his voice but the tone that he just used made Merlin worry that something was up. Not that he would just ask right out what was wrong.

Balinor cleared his throat before he spoke. "When you enter Camelot, you won't be Merlin Wyllt, heir to Drugonia. You will be Sir Gaheris Lot, Gwaine's younger brother."

Merlin nodded before letting his curiosity get the better of him and not thinking about the question he had. "Why? Why can't I go to Camelot as the heir to Drugonia? Wouldn't that make me a better choice for the Lady Morgana?"

Balinor huffed before he gave an explanation. "I know people have been saying things to you. It isn't because Camelot isn't friends with us but it is because Camelot isn't the most friendliest to our kind. I know first hand of this. Down in the South, magic is outlawed and the only surviving dragon lives underneath the castle in Camelot, chained to stop him from escaping. All the dragonlords in the South were murdered or fled North. The North is the safe haven for the magical community. To go and get your bride, you are going into the dragon's cave. I want you to come back, with Morgana, alive."

Merlin just nodded again, unknowing really what to say.

* * *

Merlin made sure everything was in order before he walked towards his parents. This was the first time he was going out of Durgonia, and on his own. Not that he was totally on his own. Both Gwaine and Lancelot were coming with him. They would look after him.

He hugged his mother first.

"Be careful. And if you run into a man called Gaius, make sure you tell him that I am okay. I am sure he hasn't stopped worry about me since your father brought me North."

Merlin smiled at her. "I will make sure that I run into Gaius." He turned to his father and brought him into a similar embrace.

"Remember who you are down there." Balinor whispered to him.

"I won't."

Balinor pulled out of the embrace and placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "Win the Lady Morgana's hand. Be betrothed to her as soon as you can and then come back home. I want you back in Drugonia as soon as you can."

Merlin nodded at him. "I will." He smiled at them. "Hopefully I will be back before you know it."

He didn't see the worried looks that his parent's gave him as he walked to his horse when he was called by Gwaine. He wouldn't know of the argument that they would have later that day when Balinor tells Hunith that the dragons asked for him to go with Merlin. He wouldn't know the anxious waiting they would do until they receive his first letter home.

He jumped on his horse, ready for the trip ahead of him. He knew that it was going to take a few good weeks to get there but he knew that they would find something to pass the time with. Gwaine would be non-stop talking as always and he knew that, while he was still in the North, he would find some ways to shut him up.

What his father had told him had worried him but also made him realise something behind the dragons' words. If magic is outlawed in Camelot, what if Morgana had magic? Maybe it hadn't shown itself to her yet? The fear that she would circum to would be the fear of herself and her magic. If she did have magic, she would always have a place in Drugonia.

It was the only part that still excited Merlin about his little adventure. To finally meet the Lady Morgana and win her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _So on to Camelot and a slightly longer chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Uther did not hide his thoughts about the letter from Drugonia. If anything he was rather suspicious about it. He did not hide his surprise. He did not hide the fact that he had to read the letter a number of times before he believed it contents. He did not hide his anger over them just coming down without him agreeing to it beforehand. And there was one thing for certain, he was not going to marry Morgana off to one of them.

Even though the letter didn't state that one of them was coming to be betrothed to Morgana, there was no other reason why they would come all that way. One of them wanted Morgana's hand and he wasn't going to allow that to happen.

The North didn't follow him when he started his purge of magic. It was something that they almost went to war over. The North told the South that they were being unjust. Any sorcerers fled with their life to the North before they could be executed in the South. Uther could see why they did it. But he couldn't understand why the North couldn't see that magic was the route to all evil.

"You wanted to see us father?"

Uther turned to see Arthur and Morgana standing behind his desk. He looked at the letter down on the desk before he looked up to his son and ward.

"We are going to have to prepare for a visit." He said before he picked up the letter. "I have had this letter from some Lord up North, outside of the five kingdoms. It suggests that he has sent two of his sons down, a Sir Gwaine and Sir Gaheris, to teach them how an army should be run. But that isn't the reason."

"They want to see how our army is run, to go to war with us?" Arthur asked.

"No. They are being sent down to ask for Morgana's hand."

If anything, Morgana felt her heart flutter at the thought. She knew that she should have been married off years ago, and she was grateful that Uther hadn't married her off to strength some alliance. But she knew that her time would come. She wondered which one was more interested in winning her hand.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"They still practice the old religion in the North. These two men might be Sirs but are they Sirs because of their swordsmanship or because of their magical ability."

Morgana wanted to repeat her earlier statement but held her tongue. It was probably best for her not to express her views on magic. They knew that she didn't see it as such of a crime but she knew when there were times to express her objection to the law against magic and when to just let it go. This was one of those 'let it go' times.

"Two brothers are being sent down, from the North, both after Morgana's hand. Do you think one wants it more than the other?" Arthur said rejoining the conversation.

"The letter mentions Sir Gaheris more than Sir Gwaine. I think we could safely assume that he might be the one to be sent."

 _Sir Gaheris._ Morgana thought. There was something about the name that just didn't sit right to her. There was just something about the North that sat right to her. Like it was somewhere that she was meant to go and that was it. It made her wonder what the North was like. Uther always spoke about magic causing chaos but she was certain that if it did, there wouldn't be anyone from the North coming down to ask for her hand.

"Maybe we should hold a tournament. In their honour." Arthur suggested.

She rolled her eyes at his suggestion. She knew that he just wanted to show off and try and show them the strength of Camelot.

"That isn't a bad idea." Uther said.

"Plus it will give us the chance to test the Sirs and see where their knighthood comes from. Magic or their swordsmanship."

* * *

They were tried from their journey. Even Gwaine couldn't think of something to say for the whole of the trip. Merlin and Lancelot actually was glad for the moments of silence. It had been a long trip from Drugonia to Camelot and it had taken Merlin that long to get used to being called Gaheris. They had decided that once they left the safety of Drugonia, it might be better to use the name he was going to in Camelot. He could get use to it and everyone could get used to calling him it.

They all sat on their horses, opened mouthed, as the saw the great castle of Camelot. Merlin knew that it would be impressive but the fact that, even from a distance, he could feel the magic that helped build the castle, it blew him away. There was a part of him that started to believe what he was told. He started to believe that the white walls of the castle were black from all the pyres. But that wasn't the case. The lead up to the castle just showed the power that Camelot had.

As they all jumped off their horses, glad to be off them and looking forward to a proper bed to sleep in, a servant ran down the stairs.

"Sirs, I have been sent to welcome you to Camelot."

Merlin heard Gwaine sighed with relief. No welcoming party meant that they might be able to go to their rooms to freshen up before they would met. If anything, it was what Merlin wanted as well.

"I have been asked to take you to the council chamber as soon as you arrived. There King Uther, Prince Arthur, the Lady Morgana and the council will greet you."

"Now?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes now."

Merlin sighed. "Come on. I suppose we better meet our hosts. After all we are their guests."

Merlin slowed down his pace to fall back with Gwaine and Lancelot.

"I keep forgetting." He muttered.

"Don't worry so do we." Lancelot muttered back.

"They can't know who I am."

"Surely the Lady Morgana can." Gwaine argued.

Merlin was thankful that they reached the council chamber. It meant that he didn't have to answer Gwaine, even though he didn't ask a question. Surely Merlin could tell Morgana who he actually was. She was to become his wife. Their meeting and engagement would start with a lie. They stopped just behind the servant.

"May I present …" The servant started before he turned to them.

"This is Sir Lancelot." Merlin took over, gesturing to his right. "This is my brother, Sir Gwaine." He gestured to his left. "And I am Sir Gaheris."

"Welcome to Camelot." Uther said.

"We are glad to be here. It has been a long journey." Merlin said, carrying on leading to conversation. He wanted to take a step back and hoped that one of the others would help him out. If he took the lead, they might suspect that he isn't who he said he is.

"I must say that the tales of Camelot and the beauty that it holds does not do it any justice." Lancelot said. "I think we were all amazed by the beauty of the castle."

"I have not visited Drugonia but I would expect it to be the same, if it was the other way round." Uther said. "Let me introduce my son, Prince Arthur, and my ward, Lady Morgana."

Merlin paid little attention to Arthur as his eyes when straight to Morgana. He felt his breath being taken away by her beauty. Even though he was a prince, he didn't feel like he would be worth of his love. He felt like he should be a peasant. But he was a prince, so it made her a goddess. She gave him a small smile and part of him wondered if she felt the same connection that he did.

"Arthur and his manservant will show you to your rooms. I am sure you are tried from your journey." Uther said, bring Merlin out of his thoughts.

"Of course." Merlin said as he shook his head, trying to clear it.

Merlin was sure that he saw Arthur stand up a little taller and stick his chest out, trying to show off. He walked passed Merlin, knocking into his shoulder. The arrogance that he was showing off made them all instantly hate him. If only he knew who Merlin really was, he wouldn't have just done that to him. Merlin managed to catch up with Arthur, walking instep with him.

"Oh, just to let you know, we are holding a tournament in your honour. Show you what the knights of Camelot are really about. You are welcomed to join." He turned to Merlin when he said the last bit.

"It would be more my brother and Lancelot's thing." Merlin mentioned.

"Yeah, Gaheris is more of a marksman." Gwaine shouted down the hall to join in with the conversation.

Arthur smiled and Merlin didn't like it.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you so much for the reviews. They do make my day._

 _To eri1551 - My posting schedule is every other day. Just because I am still writing it at the moment and I want to get these chapters out to you quicker without leading to me panicking about having to write chapters if I get behind._

 _Please enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Whether it was because they knew who he was or they knew that he was after Morgana's hand, Merlin couldn't help but feel like he was being tested. They had just finished breaking their fast when Arthur came into Lancelot's chambers to tell them that he thought that he would show them their training field. It was only when Arthur's manservant was walking to the other side of the field as Arthur handed him a bow and quiver of arrows that Merlin started to suspect something.

"Gwaine said that you were a marksman. I was just hoping that you would show me how it was done. I am not the best." Arthur said.

Merlin rolled his eyes. Not for one minute did he believe that Arthur wasn't a good marksman. He could just see now that Arthur had learnt to master every weapon possible to impress his father. Merlin knew because he had done exactly the same until his father had told him to chose one or two and stick to that. Merlin had chosen magic and the bow. It was what he was best at. He didn't think that Uther was like his father though.

He looked back at Gwaine before he took the bow from Arthur and only one arrow from the quiver.

"That is all I will need." He said when Arthur opened his mouth. If he was going to be tested, he was going to show off as he passed each test.

Arthur shouted at his manservant to start moving. Merlin nocked the arrow and pulled it back, standing in position. He started to concentrate on the movement of the target.

"Arthur really?" He heard Morgana say.

"He is a marksman. You know what I am like with a bow and arrow."

"Better than everyone else in Camelot." She replied. "You are only trying to embarrass your manservant and worse, our guest."

Merlin smiled before he let go of the arrow and watched as it hit dead centre, knocking the poor manservant off his feet. Morgana had one thing right, Arthur was out to embarrass his manservant. He would have ran over to him to help the poor man up. He stood his ground before he turned to see Arthur stunned and Morgana looking impressed.

"See the important part of being a marksman is making sure you can hit a moving target. Someone running straight is technically a harder target as you need to get the trajectory right. But your man, like every other man, make himself an easy target. Going back and forward, getting into the rhythm. You just have to keep with the rhythm to find the right point to let go. That might be why you aren't a good marksman. You need to make sure that the movement isn't the same, because no one really moves like that, do they?" Merlin said before he pushed the bow into Arthur's chest.

He walked over to Morgana and offered her his arm. "Milady."

The way her eyes moved from the target to him made his heart jump. This was what his father was on about when he spoke about when he would tell Merlin about meeting his mother. The feeling of the pull. How he wanted to be with her. How he was sure that he was already in love with her bearing in mind that was the first thing that he had said to her.

"Sir Gaheris." She said as she took it.

He started to walk her back to the castle when she pulled him in the other direction. He was happy to oblige if it meant that he could spend time with her.

"It has been a while since I have seen Arthur speechless. I think I was when I beat him in a duel." She told him.

"Might as well show off if I am being tested." He turned and looked at her. "That is if I am being tested."

"They think that you are here for my hand rather than to check out how an army is run."

"So that is what my father said. He is like that. He would rather us get to know each other before we are forced to be together."

"So you are here for my hand?" She said, looking up at him.

"Do you want me to be here for you hand?"

She turned away from him. He almost apologised. He cursed himself for not thinking. Just because he could have married royalty or a peasant, it didn't mean that she had the same choice. She didn't really have a say in this. But then he would argue that he didn't have a choice either.

"Yes."

Merlin could feel his lips curl into a smile. "Then I will do everything to prove myself. Don't worry I can expect Lancelot and Gwaine to do the same. They have always looked out for me."

"Arthur just wants to show off and Uther is probably convinced that you have got your knighthood because of magic rather than because of a sword. Gwen will be the one who would probably be equal to your friend and brother."

He almost gave himself way by telling her that he didn't really have a knighthood. He wondered if it really mattered if she knew now.

"Does it scare you?" He asked.

"Does what scare me?"

"Magic."

Morgana looked up at him with a smile. "Uther and Arthur are scared senseless by it. Uther talks about the time of chaos because of magic."

"That wasn't what I asked."

"No. No, it doesn't scare me. There have been many times which I have chosen to express my opinion of it and how Uther will only make more enemies than friends by it but there are also times when I know just to keep it to myself. I often wonder if magic isn't something that you chose and whether it is something that chooses you."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"A sorcerer doesn't chose magic. Magic does choose them." Merlin explained. "Well, the triple goddess chooses them to have the gift. Umm … the only way I can think it like is, like … take Arthur. I could guess that he is a great warrior, skilled with many weapons. The triple goddess or your god chose him to have the gift to be able to wield those weapons."

"I understand you Gaheris."

Merlin felt disappointed to hear a different name other than his own. He wanted to tell her there and then who he was but didn't think it was the place. He didn't really think that the middle of the market was the place to announce yourself as the Prince of Drugonia. He would tell her eventually. Maybe at the same time he shares his magic with her.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you so much for the reviews._

 _So this one got a little out of hand when I wrote it, but hopefully you will all like what I have done._

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Merlin was sure that he had started off on the right foot with Morgana. He wasn't sure that she was feeling the same as him but he was sure he had made the right impression on her. He was hoping to keep up that impression, which led to him walking down the halls, towards her chambers, with a bunch of wild flowers that he had picked earlier for her. He sighed and hoped that she was awake when he raised his fist to knock on her door.

"Sir Gaheris?" Gwen said as she opened the door.

He felt his heart sink every time someone called him that. He knew Gaheris well and just felt like an impostor using his name.

"Gwen. Is Morgana up yet?" He asked.

He watched her smile as she noticed the flowers in his hands. It was probably odd that he was there, that early in the morning but he wanted a moment with Morgana before the madness of the day started.

"Come in." She said, opening the door wider for him to enter.

Merlin nodded his head at her before walking into the room to see Morgana sitting at the table, eating.

"Gaheris."

"Milady." He said, not being able to stop his lips curling up into a smile. "For you." He said, offering her the flowers.

She stood up as she took them off him and buried her nose into them. She placed them into the vase on the table. "Thank you. Shouldn't you be getting ready?" She said as she gestured for him to take a seat.

He took the seat next to her. "I don't like tournaments really. If I partake, I don't like to get into my armour until the last possible moment. My … squire, Drystan, hates me for it. Moaning at me because he has spent the best part of a morning looking for me."

She gestured to him to take some of the food. "I am sure the same is happening now."

Merlin laughed as he picked up a bread roll. "No, Lancelot and Gwaine will explain to them. I will always be ready in time. I just hate the heaviness of the armour. It just weights me down."

Morgana's eyes flicked to him. "You do know that you don't have to partake in the tournament if you don't want to. After the other day, I would have thought you would have noticed that."

"I know you wouldn't think any differently of me for not partaking but they will. Uther and Arthur will see me as … a coward, not brave enough to take on the force of Camelot. Maybe I just know when I should show off my skills and when not to. It is just male behaviour, wanting to show their dominance. It just shows how much they care for you."

"It is annoying. I would just love to see you do exactly like you did the other day and leaving Arthur and Uther speechless."

"It was great to see." Gwen commented before looking shocked, like she hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Merlin smiled. "Look, I doubt I will even make it to the semi-finals, let alone the finals. Gwaine and Lancelot stand a good chance though. If Gwaine gets to the final against Arthur, I can assure you, Gwaine will play with him. If not, I will actively encourage it."

Morgana turned to Gwen and Merlin watched as Gwen walked off before looking through a drawer.

"You might think that you won't get far, but I would still like you to wear my token. I will probably be expected to give it to Arthur but I think you are equally as worthy."

He felt speechless as she handed him over the strip of silk. "I will wear it with honour and pride."

The smile she gave him made him want to ask her if she felt the same as him. If she could feel her heart trying to jump out of her chest, like his heart was trying to do. If her thoughts were as muddled as his. He took the token off of her, letting it slip through her fingers. He would ask her soon but he didn't really think it was the time or the place for him to express his feelings for her or telling her the truth.

* * *

"Don't say it." Merlin said as soon as he heard the footsteps enter the tent he had been given.

"I should have let you win."

He looked up at Gwaine. "I told you not to say it. It is fine Gwaine. You know me, I barely make it passed the quarter finals. I am just happy to make it to the semi finals, and lose to a worthy winner."

"I would just have loved to see Uther's face when you beat Arthur." Gwaine said as he walked over to grab himself a drink.

Merlin took it off of him before he could have a sip. "That is now your job."

"You are the one here to ..." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Win the Lady Morgana's affections. The victory gets to walk her into the feast."

Merlin matched his tone. "And once we are married, I will walk her into every feast my father, I and any other king or lord holds." He paused. "Win for me. And Drugonia. Show Arthur that all his training has been for very little and that we are better. Play with him."

Gwaine took the goblet off Merlin and poured it back, emptying it in one go. "Do you not think that I was going to do that anyway."

* * *

Merlin freshened up as quickly as he could once he got the message that Morgana had asked that he sit with her during the final. He smiled at himself in the mirror before dragging his hand through his hair once more. He sighed before turning to leave the tent and find her. As he walked, he played with her token, moving it around his wrist.

He hoped that she did feel the same way as he did. He hoped that this was what his father felt when he saw his mother and the feeling he had spoken about. It was hard to describe what he exactly felt.

Morgana turned and smiled at him, moving along the bench to make room for him. He wondered why she wasn't in pride of place next to Uther until he spotted Gwen next to her. Morgana was definitely the woman he wanted to be his queen.

"Milady."

"I wondered where you got to. I was worried that you were going to miss it."

He took the seat next to her. "I wouldn't miss it. My brother is a good fighter. I always watch him fight."

She opened her mouth to say more but was stopped by the horns sounding and Arthur and Gwaine coming out. Merlin hadn't realised earlier about the differences in their armour. Arthur's breast plate was beautifully decorated with seemingly no scratches on. Gwaine's, on the other hand, made him look more the part. His was scratched and dented where he had training and fought in it. The midnight blue made a stark contrast to the Pendragon red, but the two dragons, which were on Gwaine's chest, stood out as proudly as Arthur's golden dragon.

"Why two?"

"Sorry."

"Why two dragons?"

"I could ask why Camelot has one." Merlin joked. "It is all part of the story of Drugonia."

"Which is?"

He looked at her. "Drugonia was once the kingdom of the dragons. The North was their territory and anyone to stepped into their territory was burnt alive. As the population of dragons grew, the food and resources in the North got less and less until there was no food. The dragons headed South in search of food and started their slaughter. The Triple Goddess saw what they were doing and tried to reason with them. I can tell you now, dragons aren't easy to reason with.

"A few brave men saw what the Triple Goddess was trying to do and attempted to help her, setting a trap to try and bring them back North. Instead, the Triple Goddess made them Dragonlords, allowing them and the dragons to be kin but also giving them the powers to control them. These men used their power to reason with the dragons before they decided to command them back to the North. They managed to speak to the … I suppose the alpha male and female, the self-made King and Queen of the dragons. They managed to convince them to got back to the North, taking these new Dragonlords with them, so that they could provide food for them. And so the Kingdom of Drugonia started. Part of the deal was to have the self-made King and Queen as our sigil, as way to honour their choice to go back. The white one is the female while the male is the red one."

"That sounds better than Camelot's story." Morgana commented as the fight began.

"The problem is that isn't the end of it. It is stated that Basileus, the King who's name actually means King, and Regina, the Queen who's name actually means Queen, would return at the end and destroy everything with fire and rage."

"These stories always have to have a doomsday message."

Merlin smiled at the same time Gwaine swiped Arthur's foot, making the Prince lose his footing, before pushing him over and placing his sword near his throat. He looked over to see Uther unhappy about the result.

"Still got the result you wanted, milady."

Morgana looked at Uther before turning back to him. "Shame it was your brother."

Merlin was sure that his heart had just stopped.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _Meri Ley: She wasn't not pleased that Merlin wan't the champion, just would have preferred it._

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Did you see Arthur's face as we left the field? He was fuming." Gwaine said.

"I think he was too busy talking to the Lady Morgana." Lancelot commented.

Merlin sighed. "I am meant to be getting to know her."

"Maybe I should have allowed Merlin to win our round. So you could have the honour of having the Lady Morgana on your arm." Gwaine said with a wink.

"Gwaine, please. Gaheris. Anyway I would never have beaten Arthur. Not as brilliantly as you did."

"I am sure you could have found a way." Lancelot added.

"Guys, I would like you remind you that Camelot's isn't magic's friend. Arthur and Uther would like any excuse to throw me into their dungeons rather than give me Morgana's hand in marriage. Anyway that isn't me. I would never show off like that. Gwaine, it was an honour losing to you. I will always take losing graciously. Not like some child."

"Yeah but it is your joint destiny. That dragons chose her for you."

"Please. If Uther knew that I had magic or that I was Prince Merlin, heir to Drugonia, destiny or not, he would definitely refuse me the Lady Morgana's and probably try and have me executed."

* * *

Merlin stood with Lancelot and watched as Gwaine had Morgana on his arm, bring her into the feast. He wondered what they spoke about as they did. He could see that they spoke the whole length of the hall. It was a good sign. If they were getting along, that was another important part of their joining. When he took the throne, he was sure that he would have Gwaine and Lancelot as his most trusted advisors.

"Don't get too jealous." Lancelot said.

"I am not jealous. It is important that they get along. He is my brother. They will be seeing a lot of each other. As you will be seeing a lot for her. And her handmaiden."

Lancelot tried not to choke on his drink as Merlin finished his sentence. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Lancelot. I know you well. I know that you have got … well acquainted with Gwen."

"Guinevere is a lovely woman."

"I never said that she wasn't." Merlin said, smiling widely at him. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Just because you are a knight now, doesn't mean that you can forget where you come from."

To anyone else, that may have seemed like a really weird thing to say, but Merlin knew that Lancelot knew what he meant by the smile on his face.

* * *

The feast was in full swing and Merlin couldn't help but smile to see that Arthur was still sulking from Gwaine beating him earlier in the day. His eyes continuously flicked to Morgana and he smiled at her when she had caught him looking at her. Merlin felt glad that he could just relax. He wasn't on the top table, like he always had to be, for the beginning of the feast anyway. He was glad to be with his two best friends, drinking and eating.

He waited for a couple of songs before he'd worked up the courage to go up to ask Morgana for a dance. He could see her tapping her foot to the music and after some encouragement from Lancelot and Gwaine, Merlin took a deep breath before standing up and making his way to the top table.

"Milady, may I have this dance?"

He watched as her eyes flicked to Uther, as if asking for his permission, before turning back to him. Uther leant over to give his opinion on the matter but never got to make it.

"Of course Sir Gaheris. I would gladly have this dance with you." She stood up. "See Arthur."

Merlin smiled as he looked over at Arthur, looking more annoyed than he did earlier. Part of him was glad that he could annoy him. It made all the tests that him and Uther were throwing at him have more importance. It was obvious that they loved Morgana and cared about her.

He held out his arm to her when she reached him and took her to the dance floor, where a few other of the ladies were.

"Thank you." She said as soon as they started dancing.

"What for?"

"Arthur is sulking and Uther thinks that conversation is about the kingdom. It was bored stiff up there. It isn't like I could talk to Gwen. I wished that you were up there, sitting next to me, telling me all about Drugonia."

Now Merlin was sure that he wasn't going to stop smiling. "What else do you want to know about Drugonia?"

"The castle. Your father and mother. The King and Queen. Is there are Prince of Drugonia or Princess? I just want to know about Drugonia."

"The castle of Drugonia is not grand like this one. The castle is made of sandstone, so it shines brightly in the summer but is not great in the winter. It gets bitterly cold up North."

"I am sure you have found ways to cope."

"My mother and father are lovely people. Great friends with the King and Queen. My father is one of the King's most trusted advisors. The King and Queen are known to be fair and just. The dungeons are rarely full, little to no executions. People are judged fairly and are given the correct sentence but I don't think there has been an execution since I have been alive."

She smiled up at him. "It sounds like a great place to live."

"There is four of us. All boys. You have Gwaine, Agravian, Gareth and myself. My father always talks about how he was blessed by the triple goddess."

"And the heir to Drugonia?"

Merlin hesitated. It was his turn to talk about himself rather than talk about Gaheris.

"He is someone that they say will follow in his father's footsteps. He is level-headed but can be an idiot now and again. Gwaine and Lancelot are more than likely going to end up being his most trusted advisors when he takes the throne."

"What about you?"

"Me?" He questioned. "I hope that I will find the perfect place to take you. Maybe somewhere close to the sea. But then again, it needs to be close to Drugonia. My mother will never let me go away for too long. She hated the idea of this trip."

"Did she now?" She giggled. "I am glad you came."

Merlin was sure that he had said enough without giving anything away. They continued dancing for most of the night until Morgana retired. He walked her back to her chambers, wanting to spend every moment with her. He wanted any sign that she was interested in him. The fact that she wanted to know about his home made his heart jump. He just worried that she was falling for 'Sir Gaheris' rather than him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you for the reviews._

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"I don't like it." Uther said as he watched Morgana walk off with Gaheris.

"I know you don't." Arthur said sounding rather bored.

"There is something strange about it."

"There is. He is an idiot. I don't understand what Morgana sees in him."

Uther turned to him. "This isn't a joke Arthur. Why would someone send a knight to win the hand of my ward?"

Arthur sighed. "Maybe in the North, Morgana is still seen as Gorlois' daughter. He was only a Lord so a Sir would be a perfect match for her."

Uther huffed.

"I know you don't like it but I don't think that Gaheris has magic and he has made quite the impression on Morgana. And you know what Morgana is like once she gets her mind set on something. You have been kind to her by not marrying her off at the first opportunity that you had, like what would be expected. I am grateful for it as well. But we will both have to be married soon. Would a joining between the North and South really be that bad?"

Uther knew what he wanted to turn around and say to Arthur but he didn't. Neither of them knew the chaos that magic had caused. They didn't know what he had lost because of magic. A joining between North and South wasn't bad, if the North had renounced their triple goddess and magic.

* * *

"This is my favourite part of the castle." Morgana said as she showed him the gardens.

"The gardens are my favourite part of the castle as well. The gardens in Drugonia have these massive hedges that cut the garden up into four areas. Each area represents a season, with flowers from that season blossoming."

"So the winter is coming to its end?"

"Sort of."

She turned to him. "How do you mean sort of?"

Merlin hesitated. "Each area technically lasts all year. So each area doesn't sort of come to an end. Basically the garden senses your mood as to which one opens up. There is a sort of default that goes to the season it actually is but it can be the middle of winter, the wind bitterly blowing the snow into the castle and you can go into the gardens and be in summer. It is bizarre but quite amazing. It obviously works the other way around."

Morgana gave him a smile. "I would expect that it would be. We will have to visit them."

"Well it will be our home." Merlin said before he caught himself. "Well I think of it as home. I know what I said and I will find the perfect place for us but I will expect that we will spend just as much time in Drugonia as well. The city that is."

She laughed as he got more and more flustered. "I get what you mean. Tintagel will always be my home but Camelot has become equally a good second home."

"I think you would be right at home in the North."

"Now you have just told me that the winters are cold, but is it really colder up North?"

"The summers can be the same as down here. The springs and autumns can be wetter but it is the Northern way just to get up and walk through the mud to get the jobs done. The winters are a lot harsher. The snow, the rain, the wind are just bitter. We become a frozen wasteland. But we are prepared. The stores for the winter are usually full before autumn's end. The castle is open for the peasants to gain shelter and warmth. Midwinter, everyone clubs together to get everything done before the light from the sun disappears and then we all eat together in the Great Hall." He smiled. "I wouldn't want to live anywhere else."

"It does sound like the type of place I would love to live."

"How do you mean?"

"Just the acceptance of everyone. When you say everyone clubs together during Midwinter, does that mean the Royals as well?"

"Everyone means everyone. I hear it is the Prince's favourite time of year. He just loves to be with the people that he will rule over. One day of the year, he gets to serve them."

"I think it would be my favourite time of year as well. I think I would get along great with your future king."

"Everyone gets on with him." Merlin was finding it hard to talk about himself in third person. He wanted to tell her. Just turn to her and tell her that he was Prince Merlin of Drugonia and she was chosen by the dragons to be his wife.

"Their acceptance of magic. Why didn't they follow the South?" She asked before he could say anything.

"It is a bit hard to outlaw something when the King himself and the heir have magic and the ability to control the dragons, well the Prince will get it once his father dies."

Merlin tried to keep the smile on his face but he felt it slipping when thinking about how he will not only gain his extra powers but the throne. This was the beginning of that build up. This was the beginning of him becoming King.

"And that saddens you?"

"What does?"

"The King dying."

"King Balinor is a fair and just King. We have had years of peace under him. I know of the concerns that will arise after his death. The whole kingdom will go into mourning for him."

"At the moment, he is still alive. I would be honoured to meet him and live in a place that didn't kill innocents because of a gift that they were given."

Merlin could have kissed her there and then. There was just this pull for him to do it. He turned to her, pulling her to look at him as well. He thought better than to kiss her and instead thought about telling her who he actually was.

"Morgana ..." He started.

"There you two are." Arthur said interrupting them, spoiling the moment. "We have been wondering where you are. We thought it would be nice to take you for a ride. Show you what Camelot has to offer."

He was glad to see that Morgana was annoyed with Arthur's interruption as much as he was. They both agreed to it anyway. Merlin did want to see more of Camelot and the moment had already passed. He would tell her before they left Camelot. He owed her that.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for the reviews._

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Merlin knew the call of a dragon. He had been summoned by them a number of times now to know that the deep voice in his head isn't his. The only problem Merlin had was him being summoned by one in Camelot. He threw his jacket on over his sleeping shirt before he made his way out of the chambers. The voice called his name and he followed it as it took him deeper into the castle.

He stopped as he entered the dungeons, a little confused about how he had got this far without being question where he was going. He looked down the corridor to see that he had passed two guards and probably countless others. At least those two would have said something when a guest goes towards the dungeons.

He carried on anyway, still confused about the lack of security in Camelot. Maybe Camelot was like Drugonia. A place that didn't really need the security because very little ever happened. Although he was sure that the guards they had would have stopped someone from going into the dungeons and even taken them down there if they continued with their journey.

The guards actually in the dungeons as well were a stupid as anything. Merlin used his magic to make the dice roll off the table and then roll further when they moved again before he could pick them up. Surely they would have picked up their swords and asked who was there than just following the dice. Had they had too many hits to the head?

The voice led him deep into the dungeon before leading him towards a set of steps, going down into the darkness. He could feel the cold night wind make it's way up the stairs, not making it inviting. The voice called his name again and Merlin just sighed as he picked the torch, holding it out in front of him to guide him through the darkness.

He didn't really know what to expect when he reached the bottom but he was still surprised by the vast cave that the stairs led to. He was even surprised by the dragon sitting in front of him, even though that was the reason he was there.

"It is an honour to meet the heir of Drugonia, young warlock." The dragon said with a bow. "How is your father?"

The first question that Merlin had was why did Uther have a dragon underneath his castle. The second was whether he could trust the dragon. He knew that the dragon council all spoke before any message was passed on to them. This dragon had no one to confer with. That lead to the third question. Why had he been called down there for?

"He's good." Merlin said in the end.

"I am sure you are wondering why I called you."

He sighed to tell him yes but never got there.

"As the heir to Drugonia, it is your duty to free me from my chains so that I may join the rest of my kind in the North. Presuming that there are still dragons in the North."

"There are but ..."

"Then I am going to be free." The dragon looked at him. "Well what are you waiting for? You have been sent to save me and bring me home. Where are your tools?"

"I haven't ..."

The dragon chuckled. "You're not here for me."

"No I am not."

"You are here for Arthur."

"Arthur?" Merlin questioned. "I am not here for Arthur."

"Yes you are. You are here to show the young prince what it is to be a prince. You are here to change his ways."

"No I'm ..."

"This is even better. It has been spoken about the greatest alliance known to man will be forged through the friendship of Arthur Pendragon and Emrys."

"I am not here for Arthur. I can't marry Arthur. I have been sent, by the dragons, to win Morgana Le Fay's hand."

The dragon looked at him before roaring with laughter. Merlin didn't realise what was so funny. He waited patiently for the dragon to stop laughing.

"The witch. The council chose the witch to be your wife. She is already lost. She is not a good choice for a wife."

"The dragon council have yet to get it wrong."

"There is a first time for everything."

Merlin looked at the dragon in confusion. "Don't take any offence from this, but I would trust the council opinion over yours."

The dragon chuckled. "The problem with the council is that they don't see the bigger picture or the small details. The witch, or the Lady Morgana, is destined to go down a dark path. She will be the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love. She will be set to destroy everything that you will work so hard to build. With Arthur, you will be able to create a golden age. Where magic and non-magic live side by side, in harmony. There will be an end to the bloodshed."

"I know a lot about my destiny." Merlin said. "But never has it mentioned Arthur."

The dragon sat up taller. "As I said, they forget about the bigger picture as well as missing the details. You should focus on building a friendship with Arthur and freeing me. The Witch will stop any progress that you might make."

Before he could say another word, Merlin watched as the dragon flapped it's wings and flew off, deeper into the cave, the chain rattling after him. The wind hit him and made him shiver. He pulled his jacket as tightly to his body as he could but could do very little while also holding the torch.

He shook his head as he left the cave. He had every right to question the dragon. He was here because of the council. He was going to do as the council told him to. But a quick letter to his father wouldn't hurt. Even if it would just give him the reply that he already knew.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _Shall we see what is happening in Drugonia?_

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

He wasn't going to tell Hunith, but Balinor had spent everyday since Merlin left on the battlements, looking for any sign of Lord Lot or his son. He had his reasons to be nervous about sending is son into the dragon's cave. It was what it felt like he had sent him. Into a dragon's cave to tame an unruly dragon. That would probably be easier than where Merlin had been sent.

He wasn't going to tell Hunith how he ran from the battlements to the council chamber as soon as he saw Lord Lot riding to the castle. Merlin must have sent a letter. Part of him was relieved that they finally would have word about how he was getting on. He knew of Hunith's sleepless nights due to the dragon's choice. This might just soothe her enough for her to be able to sleep.

He hated the dragons for doing this to Merlin. He hated the dragons for asking him to go with his son. He hated the dragons for putting his wife and queen through the worry that she was feeling. Camelot. It felt like it was going to be the bane of his life that place.

He wasn't going to tell Hunith how he grabbed the servant to go and get her. She needed to be there for to read the letter after him. He hoped that Merlin hadn't been stupid. He hoped that Merlin was safe and it was just about his progress in winning Lady Morgana's hand. He hoped that it wasn't from Uther. If it was, he hoped that Lord Lot would have been riding a lot faster.

He wasn't going to tell Hunith of how impatient he became as he waited for his old friend to arrive. The sigh of relief that Balinor wanted to let out when Lot finally entered the hall was only small. He couldn't let Hunith know how much he was worrying about it as well.

"Lot."

"Balinor. I have word and it is in Merlin's hand."

Balinor wasn't going to tell Hunith how he wanted to rip the letter out of his friend's hand the moment he held it up. The letter was short but to the point. Morgana was a beautiful woman and Merlin had taken a liking to her. Uther and Arthur were testing him. He was certain that Morgana might like him back. The letter ended with Merlin requesting that he speak with the dragons about his relationship with Arthur.

Balinor cursed.

"What?" Hunith said, taking the letter off of him.

"Kilgharrah, that's what. Never trusted him. I swear he always had a hidden agenda."

"His relationship with Arthur? What does he mean by that?"

"Kilgharrah, putting ideas in his head. I will ask the dragons for more of an explanation."

* * *

"I am sorry to bother you." Balinor said as the dragons landed.

"No problem my King. We are at your disposal as you are at ours."

"Merlin and Arthur."

"What about them?"

"I think Kilgharrah has said something to Merlin about their relationship. He hasn't specified what but I am guess some friendship between them."

"The friendship between Emrys and Arthur Pendragon. It is something that has been seen and greatly admired."

"So..." Balinor said.

"What Kilgharrah has told Emrys is true. The friendship between the two will bring better relations between Drugonia and Camelot and help to build a better land and Albion that Arthur is destined to make."

"So a friendship between Merlin and Arthur would be a good thing. Because at the moment, Arthur is testing him."

"Tell Emrys that better relations with the young Pendragon would make for a better Camelot and a better Drugonia. The young Pendragon plays an important part in Emrys' destiny as does you. The young Pendragon has been led blindly by his father. He does as his father tell him. You know that it means that he will end up being a king like his father. Maybe even the man to finish what his father started."

"Why didn't you tell Merlin before he left?" Balinor said, sounding bored. He knew that the dragons could go on.

"Because we wanted his attention to be on Morgana. You can tell Emrys that he needs to focus on winning the Lady Morgana's hand and if he can create a friendship with Arthur at the same time, he will be killing two birds with one stone. I am certain that Emrys would have no problem with the young Pendragon. His likeable nature would make even the worst person like him."

Balinor just sighed before thanking them. He didn't want to be there any longer. They had already taken up a lot of his time by waffling on when they could have just said that Merlin needed to make a friendship with Arthur. And that would be what Balinor tells his son.

He was unsure about the dragon's last statement. He knew that his son was liked by many but it still didn't mean that everyone liked him. He was certain that there were people that hated him that everyone though liked him. It was just part of being royalty and in the limelight.

 _Make for a better Camelot and a better Drugonia._

He smiled to himself about that. He didn't care if he was forgotten to his son. Merlin was already Emrys. Balinor knew that he would be forgotten in his son's shadow. It didn't bother him one bit. If Merlin could make Drugonia a better kingdom then it already was, then he would welcome the day that the Triple Goddess took him from this world. Although he hoped that it was no time soon.

With this, he hoped that Merlin would be home soon. The castle was a lot quieter without him. Or maybe that might have just been Gwaine. It was weird not to see him, like it would be weird to have Morgana there. He couldn't wait to meet his future daughter-in-law. He just hoped that the dragons had made the right choice.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you for all of the reviews._

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Merlin didn't expect a quick reply from his father but he was rather grateful for it. It just helped him to think about what he needed to do while he was in Camelot.

Basically, if he made a friendship with Arthur, it would make his engagement to Morgana easier if he had Arthur on his side. He was sure that Arthur would have some influence over his father than just blindly following him.

It would be hard to create a friendship when he was sure that Arthur was still trying to test him, but he was sure that he could do it. He was sure that Morgana liked him now. It was just working on Arthur.

He folded up the letter before making his way back to his chambers. He would have to talk to the others about how he was going to make this work.

* * *

"So." Morgana said.

"So what?" Gwen said as she finished off her hair.

"You and Lancelot. Don't think I haven't missed how you look over at him and I think that is who you are disappearing off with."

The smile that grew on Gwen's face told her everything she needed to know. "There is nothing. If we are going to speak about two people, I think it would be you and Gaheris."

"Do you think that there is more to him?" Morgana asked, thinking out loud.

"What do you mean?"

"I wonder whether he isn't Gaheris, Gwaine's brother. I wonder whether he is Merlin, the heir to Drugonia."

"Why would he do that? Surely a Prince would be a slightly better match for you. Well in Uther's eyes anyway."

"Drugonia still use magic. And then there is the dragons. They didn't partake in the purge. Maybe they are enemies. He used another name so that Uther didn't suspect him. Imagine it though. I doubt that Uther would be happy sending Arthur to Drugonia to win the hand of a lady."

"I get what you are saying but why do you think that?"

A smile grew on Morgana's face. "I showed him the gardens. While we were there, he explained about the gardens at home before saying that they were the gardens at Drugonia. He said that he spent a lot of time at the castle that it had become a second home to him. Even if you did spend half your time somewhere else, you would still know which was your home wouldn't you? Like I remember the gardens at Tintangel without being there for years."

"I suppose. If you were in Drugonia, what would you have said?"

"I would have talked about Tintangel's gardens as home and Camelot's gardens as Camelot's. But that isn't the only thing. You must have seen it as well. How Lancelot and Gwaine act around him. Now I am not saying that they aren't close friends, because they are putting on a good front if they aren't. Yet they act as though Gaheris is of a higher status than them. Falling back slightly, acting as though he is their leader."

Gwen smiled.

"What?" Morgana asked.

"I understand what you are staying but, does this all matter? If Gaheris is Prince Merlin of Drugonia, does it matter? I have a feeling that you are getting to know Merlin rather than Gaheris anyway. He will be the same person, just with a different name.

Morgana sighed. "No, it doesn't make a difference."

* * *

"I think Morgana is suspicious." Lancelot mentioned when they had a quiet moment together later that evening.

"Why do you say that?" Gwaine asked.

"Something Gwen said earlier..."

"I don't think you are the only one in love." Gwaine said to Merlin, teasing Lancelot.

"She asked about the Prince of Drugonia and what he was like. I told her what I thought of you and then she said 'so a bit like Gaheris then'. I agreed with her before I had really realised what she had said."

"Does it really matter?" Merlin asked.

"Sorry." Gwaine said.

"Does it really matter if Morgana is suspicious? She does deserve to know who she is going to marry, doesn't she?"

"Suppose so."

"I almost told her the other day. That was before Arthur interrupted us. I wanted to kiss her as well."

"So we could be back in Drugonia soon." Gwaine said, he clapped his hands together. "I can't wait to get home. I hate it down here. Like it is warmer but it isn't any better. I have had to refrain myself from punching Arthur a number of times due to his ignorance on magic."

"About Arthur." Merlin said.

"What about Arthur?"

"There is a dragon that lives underneath the castle and called me and told me that actually I should be building a friendship with Arthur rather than trying to win Morgana's hand. He told me that Morgana was too far gone and wouldn't make a good wife. Anyway so I sent a letter to my father, obviously through yours Gwaine. Apparently there is something as part of my destiny that helps to bring Camelot and Drugonia closer together and that a friendship with Arthur would be a good thing."

"That arrogant ass?" Gwaine said.

"Merlin, he is testing you. How are you going to strike up a friendship with someone actively trying to make you trip up?" Lancelot argued.

"I don't know. The only good thing I can think of is that Arthur can always put a good word in for me for Uther. That way my engagement to Morgana could be more smoother and we can get home sooner. I want to get home as much as you two do, but there are things that I need to do while in Camelot."

Gwaine groaned. "That means that I am definitely not allowed to punch him."

"Just try to be friendly with him. If anything, maybe we could teach him something about magic."

"Or we could just teach him about magic." Lancelot said.

"Come on guys, this isn't for much longer. I would rather leave Camelot on a good note rather than a bad one."

If they knew about the person listening, Merlin would have been less sure about the statement that he had just said.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _So shall we see how Merlin gets on with Arthur?_

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"Arthur, I was told I might find you here." Merlin said as he entered the training grounds.

"What do you want?" Arthur said, only give him a quick glance.

"I wonder whether ..."

"No, I would not like a wonder around the gardens with you."

Merlin looked at him confused. "I wasn't going to ask that."

"Maybe you did need to come down to Camelot."

"I'm sorry."

"To teach you in the art of combat. You are here to see how an army is run. It seems like you need it."

Merlin was really confused about what Arthur was going about. "Sorry what are you going on about?"

"If you and your brother and your friend are the best that Drugonia can produce, then I hate to know what the Drugonian army is really like."

"What do you mean by that?"

He chuckled. "None of you have trained since you got here. The only time I have seen you with a sword in your hand was at the tournament, which I didn't think that you would get far in. Losing to your brother of all people."

"He is my older brother, and therefore has more experience. Anyway, it is an honour to lose to my brother because I know that I fought to the best of my ability out there."

"You are younger, therefore should be fitter."

Merlin was weary about this being another test, waiting for him to slip up. "You must be of a similar age to me. Gwaine beat you too, remember. But you didn't see the honour of losing to a good fighter. You just saw the disgrace that you thought you had brought upon yourself. There is no harm in losing. It just means that you have something to work on and practice."

"There is disgrace in it when you are the Prince of the Kingdom and the best fighter in the five kingdoms."

"The Prince of Drugonia would and has lost on many occasions, usually to my brother or Lancelot. No, he isn't the best fighter in the North but he isn't the worst." Merlin smiled. "And I am glad we came from the North. If it is only the first time that you have had failure for a long time, it was over due."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, you must stay humble Arthur. Know where your strengths are and stick to it. Take praise but also know that there are people attempting to follow in your footsteps. They are probably a number of squires that watch you train and daydream about being you. Stay humble Arthur. Arrogance only leads to chips on your shoulders."

Merlin turned away from him, not wishing to be tested any more. He had hoped that he had got through to Arthur.

* * *

"So how is it going with Arthur?" Lancelot asked.

"How do you think it is going?" Merlin asked back.

"Not good then." Gwaine commented.

"I told him to stay humble today. He spoke about me losing to you and say that if we were the best from Drugonia, then he hate to think what the rest of the army is like because we haven't trained since we got here."

"Oh." Lancelot said.

"I know. That is what I thought. I was so confused about what he was going on about and why he was going on about it."

"I think you should quit while you are ahead with this whole befriending Arthur thing. I am sure it would just be easier to punch him." Gwaine commented. "I mean, what did you really expect? Did you really think that Arthur would become friends with you because you want him to?"

"I did think that it would be easier. I hoped that the arrogance was just a front for Uther. Not actually part of his personality." Merlin cleared his throat. "You might want to get to bed. We will be up early in the morning."

"Why?" Gwaine asked.

"Because we are going hunting tomorrow."

Lancelot and Gwaine looked at each other before both turning back to Merlin. "Hunting?" They both said at the same time.

"You hate hunting." Lancelot added.

"The last hunt you went on, you purposefully made as much noise as you could as so to make the animals run away. I think you even used magic to stop that deer being killed."

"It was a magnificent creature that didn't need to die. I know I don't like hunting but Arthur asked me if we would join him tomorrow and I couldn't think of any reason why I could turn him down. They are the hosts and we are their guests. We shouldn't do anything that might insult them. We would expect the same if it was the other way round."

"Plus with your mission to befriend Arthur." Lancelot commented.

"So expect some clumsiness tomorrow, should we?" Gwaine said.

"Maybe not. I might be slightly more considerate as we aren't on our own soil. Plus I think Arthur likes a bit of hunting." Merlin said.

"So he will be annoyed if you pull one of your stuns, even if you don't mean to do it." Gwaine said. "You might be better staying in Camelot and continuing to get to know Morgana. I don't think you will make friends with Arthur through hunting. Let me and Lancelot butter him up."

"Gwaine, he already thinks that we aren't up to the mark. He will think even less of me when I say that I don't like hunting. I don't want him thinking less of me. I want him to start seeing me as his equal even if he doesn't know it. I want him to look at me and think that I am someone that he could form an alliance with."

"But he doesn't know you as someone that he could form an alliance with." Lancelot said, being the voice of reason. "You are here as a Knight of Drugonia, not the Prince of Drugonia."

Merlin sighed. "I know."


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks for the reviews._

 _No Mergana in this chapter, sorry. But I promise you that the next chapter is just them. And I am a little unsure why I wrote this chapter anyway._

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Merlin had wished that he never come on the hunting trip. Not long after they left Camelot, it had started to rain. He was soaked through and, even though it passed hours ago, he was still wet. This was why he didn't like hunting. It just took a whole day to go out and potential kill an animal. There was definitely better things that he could do with his time, like reading and practising his magic. Even Gwaine and Lancelot looked bored and they didn't mind a bit of hunting.

They had stopped and Arthur had lined up to take out a deer. Merlin could feel the sneeze coming and tried to stop it. The tickle got worse and worse until he sneezed, just as Arthur let the arrow go on the crossbow. The deer was scared off by Merlin's sneeze before the arrow could hit him, leading to it being buried into the closest tree. Everyone turned and looked at him.

"You idiot." Arthur shouted at him.

"I'm sorry." Merlin said.

Gwaine bit his lip to stop himself from laughing and Lancelot hit him when he did start laughing. Arthur glared at all three of them before storming off. Merlin looked at his friends and shrugged. He couldn't have helped the sneeze. Lancelot shook his head at him before walking off. Gwaine swung his arm around him and pulled him in closer.

"Mate, it could only happen to you." Gwaine said to him.

They saw the deer later, dead. Something had caught it and ripped it apart. Only part of it had looked like it had been eaten. Merlin took a cautious step towards it, hoping whatever had killed it was gone. The skin looked like it had been taken off in chunks but not as would be expected. It wasn't like bite marks from a wolf or something along those lines.

A screech ripped through the forest, making everyone looking in that direction. A griffin came bounding towards them and everyone started to run. Merlin looked over to Lancelot and Gwaine. They knew exactly what needed to be done, but didn't think that it was really the time. They would just have to suggest what need to be done and hoped that someone listened.

* * *

"A what?" Uther said.

"From what has been described to me, a griffin Sire." Gaius said.

"Milord, if you will allow me, we can back up what is being said." Merlin said, standing out of the line. "We had a problem with a griffin only a few years ago. We believed that it ran out of food and went on the hunt for a different food source. We managed to kill it before it killed any people."

Uther sat up straighter, whether in interest or not was lost on Merlin. "How did you stop it?"

"Magic. Magic is the only way to stop it. Lancelot tried using a sword as any normal man would do but it just shattered."

Uther glared at him for saying magic. He knew it was the wrong thing to say but it was the only way to defeat it.

* * *

Remembering later what his mother had said, Merlin made his way to the physician's chambers to speak with Gaius. To tell him what his mother had told him to say but as well ask whether he could convince Uther not to send his men out on a suicide mission. He pushed open the door of the physician's chambers and was met with Gaius, sitting at his table, reading.

"Gaius?"

The old man looked up at him. "Gaheris. What can I do for you?"

Merlin closed the door behind him and joined Gaius at the table. "How much influence do you have over Uther? Could you talk him out of sending his men out to face the griffin? We both know that it isn't going to work."

"We do both know that it isn't going to work but Uther will never accept magic as the answer to any problem. Your Northern king might and would happily listen to the advise that his council give him. But that isn't the way that it works in the South. It is a shame though. I have a niece in the North."

"I know." Merlin said, grinning like an idiot.

Gaius looked at him suspiciously.

"I know, because she is … the Queen and my mother."

The older man looked shocked by his confession. "Oh my, you are. You look just like your father."

"My mother is fine, just in case you were wondering."

"What are you doing so far South?" Gaius asked in a hushed voice.

"My wife has been chosen for me, obviously by the dragons. I am to marry Morgana."

"Right."

"And my name is Merlin, not Gaheris." Merlin said, confining more to him. "My father sent me down with a different name so I wouldn't be exposed as the Prince of Drugonia."

"Don't worry, you secret is safe with me." Gaius said.

"If you can stop Uther sending out those men, Lancelot, Gwaine and myself can deal with the griffin."

The old man smiled at him. "I will see what I can do."

* * *

"I don't see why I have been dragged into doing this again." Lancelot said.

"You know you are the better one with a lance. You even have it in your name." Gwaine joked.

"Not funny. You remember the spell, don't you?" He asked as he got ready to charge at the griffin.

"Of course I remember it. I had to say it a hundred times to get it to work the first time." Merlin said. "Bregdan anweald gafeluc."

"Good."

All three of them had managed to sneak out, with Gaius' help. They were waiting for the griffin to show up after attempting to track it. Merlin could just feel that it was close by. All they had to do was kill it before it terrorised Camelot, or more of it. The closer it got, the more that Uther would worry about it and send his men on a suicide mission. As much as they seemed to hate each other, Merlin didn't like to think that good men would be wasted.

The screeching echoed around the forest and they got themselves prepared. As soon as the griffin was in sight, Lancelot charged for it while Merlin said the spell.

"Bregdan anweald gafeluc!" He said a few times before the borrowed spear turned blue with the power from the spell.

The griffin came down as easily as the other one did. One clear blow and the griffin was stopped in it's tracks. Merlin and Gwaine let out a sigh of relief as Lancelot rode back towards them.

"Well that was easier the second time."

Obviously, there would be questions as to where the griffin disappeared to but they all knew that they had done a great service to Camelot, even if they didn't know it.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _So are we ready for some Mergana?_

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

"Ah Sir Gaheris, just the man I wanted to see."

Merlin turned to see Morgana walking down the hall towards him. "Milady, what can I do for you?"

"I wondered whether you would like to come riding with me and see the forest again, but with me and not with Arthur and hunting. I can assure you that I have found the most beautiful places in the time I have been in Camelot."

"That sounds like an offer only an idiot could refuse. I would be happy to join you."

He matched the smile that she gave him and walked by her side as they made their way down to the courtyard, where a servant was waiting with two horses. The servant went to let got of the horses, supposedly to help Morgana on to her horse.

"Milady allow me." Merlin said before the servant had a chance.

"Thank Gaheris."

Merlin placed his hands on her hips and picked her up, managing to lift her up and onto her horse. He was perfect sure that she could have done that by herself but he was glad that he had offered and she had allowed him.

He got on his horse in one fluid movement. He followed Morgana out of the courtyard and out of the city, towards the forest. He would have expect that a few guards would have followed them, bearing in mind that she was the King's ward but was equally excited and intrigued as to why she wanted to get him out of the city. Maybe she had caught him out.

They hadn't been riding long when Morgana had found a spot for them to stop. Merlin got off his horse and tied him up before helping Morgana off her horse and doing the same. They walked for a little bit before stopping to sit on a log. The view that they had was stunning.

"You weren't lying when you said you know of the most beautiful places." He commented.

"Do you have magic?" Morgana asked.

He was taken aback by her question. It wasn't the one that he had expected but he knew that it was an equally important question.

"Would it scare you if I said yes?" He asked back.

He knew that she was taken aback by his question. He had basically told her the answer to his question. He wasn't going to lie to her and tell her that he didn't have magic but she had grown up in a place that hated magic. He didn't wish to scare her because he couldn't help his magic.

"I don't know." She told him after a while.

He sighed before he rubbed his hands together. He knew that her views on magic were different but maybe was still unsure about the ways that it could be used. He cupped his hands together.

"Blosma."

He looked up at her to see Morgana looking at his hands. He slowly opened them to reveal to rose sitting inside. He was glad to see wonder in her eyes rather than fear. He handed her the rose.

"You killed the griffin, didn't you?" She said as she took the rose off of him.

"Lancelot did. I just said the spell that needed to be used." He explained

"You aren't Gaheris as well, are you?" She asked, her attention still on the rose.

"I am Merlin Wyllt, Prince and Heir to Drugonia. My father was worried that coming to Camelot with my real name may end me up in trouble. Gaheris is actually Gwaine's brother but I am not Gwaine's brother." He paused, unsure about how she would take his next question. "You aren't going to tell anyone, are you?"

She turned her attention back to him. "Why have you come this far South?" She asked, ignoring his question. "I can't remember the last time a Northern came to the South and to the sounds of things, neither does anyone else."

"You know the story I told you about Drugonia." He waited for her to nod. "Well, there is a little more to it in terms of the power of the dragons in the North. My father has two councils, one of Lords and close friends and one of dragons. When the dragons call, we come running. The North isn't like the South. Uther would chose your future husband. My father doesn't chose my wife, the dragons do. And they named you as my future wife."

"So we are being pushed together?"

"I am not going to lie, it isn't ideal but my mother was chosen for my father. She is a Southern as well, Gaius' niece. A commoner from a village called Ealdor. My father grabbed her hand and fled North with her and she never has looked back. They may have been pushed together and it might not have been love at first sight but I know that they do truly love each other."

Morgana didn't say anything and Merlin was worried.

"Have I scared you?"

"It is just a lot to take in." She turned to look at him properly. "Do you like me because the dragons have told you that you should or do you actually like me?"

He smiled at her. "I left Drugonia with only a name. I came to Camelot and was meet with the most beautiful woman, so beautiful that I would never have imagined you in a million years. My father told me to try and get back to Drugonia as quickly as I could but he also knew that I would have to have time to get to know you as well. Morgana, I actually like you. More than that, I have fallen in love with you and I was scared that you had fallen in love with Gaheris instead."

She gave him a small smile. "Maybe I was. I am glad that you have fallen for me and I hope that you have acted like Merlin because I have fallen for you as well. Also do you think I have brought you out this far to ask you if I was going to tell anyone. Gwen might know but I know I can trust her."

"Then I trust her as well." He paused. "You know, I think that the dragons have chosen well, bearing in mind that they have not met you."

The feeling that he should kiss her came again. He wanted to bury the feeling but was surprised when Morgana brushed her lips against his. He pressed his lips against hers, wanting to drown into her. He hoped that every kiss would be like this with her because he didn't want this moment to end.


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank for the reviews._

 _Now, can they get any sweeter?_

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Merlin was slightly surprised to see that his father had sent him another letter. He could already guess what the contents was before he had even opened it. He smiled as he read his father's words, telling him to hurry up and come back to Drugonia because he doesn't like that he is still in Camelot.

He sighed before quickly writing back a reply. He may have only spoken to Morgana only a few days ago about how he felt but he did have to agree with his father. They needed to get home soon. He wrote down that he was going to ask her hand that day.

* * *

After a very long and boring council meeting, which Merlin couldn't understand why he or Gwaine or Lancelot were required to be there, even with him wanting to ask for Morgana's hand. He hoped that it would be the case of them only turning up towards the end so that they didn't have to stand through mind numbing patrol reports which basically told the council that everything was okay.

Merlin knew that the South did things differently but he was glad by the North approach to council meetings. His father would just ask if anything was wrong and people spoke up about things that were wrong, rather than wasting time to saying, in a really roundabout way, that everything was okay. He was grateful when Uther asked if there were any other matters that anyone wanted to raise for the council. Merlin took a deep breath before stepping forward. He watched Morgana perk up.

"I do."

"Then speak Sir Gaheris." Uther said.

"There have been rumours as to why Lancelot, my brother and myself have come down from the North. I have heard them and I want to address them. I wish to formally ask for the Lady Morgana's hand in marriage. To my understanding, I don't believe that she is betrothed to anyone and the more time I have spent in her company, the more I have decided that we would be a good match. My father has made a good choice."

Uther turned slightly to look at Morgana before looking back at Merlin. He looked reluctant and maybe even a little angry that it was the true reason that he was in Camelot. Merlin was worried that he would refuse him.

"I would have preferred your father to be here as so we could agree terms of this engagement but I am sure we can come to the right terms. I grant you Morgana's hand."

Merlin couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"This will cause for a state of celebration." Uther said as he stood up, trying to build up the excitement that he should have for such an event.

* * *

It was only after the series of congratulations and madness of Uther wishing to know what sort of price Lord Lot had put on their joining that Merlin got five minutes with Morgana.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" He asked. "Just I would have asked you beforehand but I couldn't find the time and … I got the feeling that it was what you wanted. After the other day, I just thought that it was the way that we were heading."

Morgana laughed. "That is why Uther turned to me. If I didn't want it, I would have said." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Merlin."

"Please not here." He said, secretly loving the way his name sounded.

"I would happily follow you North." She paused. "I was actually on my way to find you to apologise for the other day. Questioning you as I did."

"It was nothing for you to apologise about. You had every right to be curious about the man rumoured to be down to win your hand."

"I suppose. You know, Uther may want us to marry down here. So that we aren't married under your … traditions that he believes are outdated."

Merlin chuckled. "I don't mind getting married by your traditions because they are the traditions that you have grown up with and it would be wrong to deny you of that. But equally, I need to follow the traditions that I have grown up with. Does it matter if we have two weddings? I am curious about your traditions as I am sure you are of mine."

Morgana smiled at him. "How about you join me in my chambers and I will tell you all about them, providing you tell me about yours?"

"Milady, I could think of no better way that I would rather spend my evening than with you."

They both smiled widely at each other before heading towards her chambers. Merlin was sure that he would be thanking the dragons for the rest of his life for giving Morgana to him.

* * *

"There is a royal engagement." The younger woman said.

"I know. I have heard." The other said.

"The Lady Morgana is to marry some Northern knight, Sir Gaheris Lot."

The older woman smiled.

"What is that smile for?"

"He isn't Sir Gaheris Lot."

"Is he not?"

"He is a Northern alright but he isn't Gaheris. He is Prince Merlin Wyllt, heir to the Drugonian throne."

"Please say that you aren't going to do something stupid."

The older woman marched up to the younger one. "Drugonia. A place of magic and wonder. Left us to be slaughtered. They let their own kind be slaughtered and their King allowed one of the dragons to be Uther's prisoner for the last 20 years. Drugonia sat back and watched the purge happen. They should have stopped it."

"They tried to. Uther declared war on them and Drugonia replied with sending dragons across the border."

"And Uther slaughtered them. Drugonia should have been at our side fighting Uther or at least helping us to safety. But they did as they always do. Stay in the comfort of the North. The Drugonia army would have slaughtered Camelot's."

"And just because I was a child at the time, doesn't mean that you can treat me one now. Don't do something stupid. For all we know, there might be greater forces at work."

The older woman huffed at the younger woman's innocence.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _Shall we join in with the celebrations?_

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Merlin sighed before tugging on the sleeves of his jacket for the fifth time. As part of the celebrations due to his engagement to Morgana, Uther had organised a feast. Merlin just thought that he was using it as an opportunity to show off the power of Camelot.

"You will be fine." Lancelot said as his reflection showed in the mirror.

Merlin looked at him before back at his reflection. "I know. It is where I belong. On the top table. I have just enjoyed sitting with you and Gwaine."

"And I am sure you bride would be equally great company." Gwaine commented. "I hope you don't mind that I am going to use the opportunity to do what I do best. Drink."

Merlin turned and smiled at them. "Shall we show them how the Northerns celebrate?"

* * *

Gwaine wasn't wrong. Even though Merlin had spent the last couple of days with Morgana, talking about Drugonia, they still hadn't run out of things to talk about. His eyes did flick over to Gwaine and Lancelot a couple of times, smiling when he saw Gaius join them.

He knew he should have been suspicious when the goblets where changed but thought little of it as Uther stood up.

"Lords and Ladies, I hope you are joining me in the celebrations of the joining of my ward, the Lady Morgana, and Sir Gaheris Lot. As many of you know, her father, Sir Gorlois, was a good friend of mine and I made him a promise to always protect Morgana just before he died. I have kept that promise and I suppose I now past that promise onto you, Gaheris. I am sure that Morgana will be surely missed. I know that I will miss her and her views. I hope that the North holds everything that you desire."

Morgana smiled up at him. "Thank you, Milord."

"To the Lady Morgana and Sir Gaheris." Uther said, holding his goblet high.

"The Lady Morgana and Sire Gaheris." The whole hall said.

Merlin tapped his goblet against Morgana's before taking a mouthful of the wine. The whole hall came to life. People talking and the music beginning to play. He was going to wait a while before asking Morgana to dance.

Morgana let out a little cough, like there was something in her throat.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked.

She went to nod but instead grabbed his arm as her breaths started to become laboured. Merlin pushed back his chair and pulled hers out as well. Her breaths become more laboured as she started to panic. He held her in his arms, rattling his brain for a solution, other than magic. Uther and Arthur had stood up.

"Hemlock." Lancelot said.

Merlin turned to him in shock. He was aware that Uther had shouted at Gaius to do something but Merlin knew that there was only so much that could be done now. With her breaths becoming shorter and shorter, he had to act now. He cupped her face and on instinct, started to a mutter a spell that he knew would save her life.

Morgana flailed her arms around, in some attempt to try and get him to stop. She grabbed on to his tunic as the magic began to work and she could feel her breath coming back to her. She was amazed when she saw his blue eyes turn gold for a second. She knew that she would be getting him to do a lot of magic in Drugonia. She felt him bring her closer to himself as she blacked out.

* * *

The doors slammed heavily against the stone walls, making the sound echo around the room. Lot ran, breathlessly, in the room, holding up a letter. The whole council turned to him as he tried to get his words out.

"Balinor … Merlin … Something happened … been summoned." Lot managed to get out.

"Take a few deep breaths my friend." Balinor said as he walked to his friend. "Now tell me."

Lot looked a little hesitant to say. "Balinor. I got a letter the other day, confirming that the joining between Merlin and Morgana had been granted by Uther. It was written in Uther's own hand. I wished to give that to you today. But instead I give you this." Lot handed him the letter. "Milord, I don't know all the details because Uther seems to suggest that Merlin is the one to poison Morgana but you have, well I have, been summoned to Camelot to see Merlin stand trail for treason."

Balinor wouldn't like to say that he believed his friend, so opened the letter to read Uther's own words. The letter didn't give too much details but the main point was that Merlin, Lancelot and Gwaine had all been arrested for treason, with Merlin standing trial first and Lancelot and Gwaine being seen as his accomplices. He cursed loudly before turning straight to his commander-in-chief.

"Round up our best fighters. I will go personally, but I am sure that I will need a little assistance. I will send word out as soon as I can if we will need to march. It is the last thing that I want but I not going to allow Uther Pendragon to kill my only son. I would rather spend months at war and break up my son's engagement to Morgana before allowing that to happen."

* * *

"I'm sorry my love." Balinor said as he stood at the entrance to the castle. "I have to go and get him."

Hunith grabbed his hands. "I know. But I also know that you could trust Lot to bring him home. Balinor, I can't lose you nor can I lose Merlin."

He raised their joined hand to his lips, kissing hers. "I know."

"Please stay."

"He is our only son Hunith. I need to save him from Uther. He will see sense. He knows the power I have. He knows I will rain fire down on Camelot before I allow anything to happen to our son. My father almost did that before I met you. He knows the true power of Drugonia. And I am sure he would do the same for his son. If it was the other way round, I would expect Uther to move mountains to stop anything happening to Arthur. I must do the same for Merlin."

He felt her grip tighten as he went to leave. He pulled her towards him, eloping her into a hug. He knew of her fears because he had the same fears. He planted a kiss into her hair before letting her go.

"I need to do this." He said before turning and leaving her.

If he didn't say goodbye to her, it meant that he would come back. Wouldn't he?


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _So whats going to happen now?_

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

He placed his head against the cold stone wall. All he wanted to know was if Morgana was alright. He knew he had been stupid but he had to save her. He couldn't lose her before their relationship could even start.

Even though Merlin did take his father's words seriously, he did think he was slightly joking when his father said that Camelot wasn't a fan of magic. He didn't realise that it was life or death not a fan. He didn't know if he wanted his father to come. He hoped that he would just be able to make some sort of escape.

The only problem now was that his engagement to Morgana was surely called off and there would be no way that he could leave Camelot with her in tow. He wanted to do as the dragons asked. He wanted to bring her north. He smiled when he remember that she said that she would follow him north. He wondered whether she would run away with him if he had the chance to ask.

"I know an even better one." He heard Gwaine say before he started singing loudly.

"Will you shut up?" Lancelot shouted at him.

Merlin just laughed.

* * *

Morgana felt like she had just woken up from the best nights sleep she'd had for years. She felt so refreshed afterwards. But the dryness of her throat told her that something maybe have been different. She tried to collect her thoughts together as she slowly sat herself up, holding onto her throat.

She turned to see if there was a cup of water on her side table and was disappointed to find it empty. She would have called out but she could feel that her voice was going to be croaky.

She was grateful when Gwen entered and ran straight to her bedside.

"Morgana, are you alright? Do you need anything? I have been instructed to get Gaius the moment you wake."

"Water, please." Morgana croaked out.

Gwen left her side for a matter of seconds and was back with a goblet of water. She placed it against Morgana's lips and slowly poured it, knowing that Morgana would have wanted to tip it back in one rather than taking little sips as she should do.

"Thank you." Morgana said when she felt strong enough to.

"I will get Gaius now."

She grabbed Gwen's arm, stopping her from leaving. "Gwen, where is … Gaheris?"

Gwen only gave her a small smile as a reply and Morgana knew instantly where he was. He was in the dungeons, presumably with Gwaine and Lancelot. The thing that scared Morgana more was how she was easily going to call him Merlin. She had been calling him it in private, to get used to calling him by his real name. She was glad that she had caught herself or otherwise she would have some explaining to do.

She tried to gather her thoughts and what her last memories were. She remembered not being able to breath. She remembered Lancelot saying something about hemlock. She remembered Merlin holding onto her. That was the last thing that she remembered, other than his blue eyes turning gold. She sighed into her pillows, replaying the moment over in her mind while she waited for Gaius.

Gaius did his usual once over before telling her that she was going to be fine. She wondered whether that was to soothe her or to soothe Gwen and Uther, who had joined them once he had been told that Morgana was awake. She was grateful when Gaius turned to them and said that she needed rest. She watched Uther nod before leaving. Gwen hung around for a bit before saying she had some errands to do.

"Gaius, what happened?" Morgana asked when he made no sign of leaving.

"You were poisoned with hemlock milady. Gaheris used his magic to save you. He is currently in the dungeons."

"He saved my life the only way he knew how. Why is Uther punishing him? Did Uther want me to die?"

"Milady, just be grateful that he did use his magic. I am not sure that you would have survived if he hadn't actually have done what he did. Gaheris in the dungeons is the least of Uther's problems at the moment."

She sighed. "I suppose Balinor will be on the way down." She said without thinking.

"Balinor?"

"Merlin's … father." She turned to Gaius. "I know Gaheris is Merlin, Prince of Drugonia. I questioned him. I was just curious. I suspected something wasn't right. He told me who he was and why he was in Camelot. Please don't tell Uther who he is."

"I already know who he is." Gaius told her. "He told me after the griffin was spotted. My niece is his mother."

Morgana found herself smiling widely at him. She didn't know why she did. Maybe it was just someone else knowing Merlin's secret or just that he had a connection with the South.

"What do you think Balinor will do?" She asked.

"I know Balinor well enough. He won't come down from the North with the dragons and rain fire down on Camelot. He would be more subtle about it. He would at least talk to Uther before he would do that. Balinor won't allow Merlin to die. I would just expect the worse. I hope you also know that in Uther's eyes, your engagement with Merlin is over."

Morgana nodded at him. "That is in Uther's eyes. Merlin told me that the dragons had chosen me to be his wife. I wasn't so sure when he told me that but now I am. I plan on following Merlin back North to Drugonia and I plan on becoming his wife. Gaius … I just feel like it is where I need to be."

She didn't really understand why she was pouring her heart out to him but she felt like she had to say something to someone. She wanted to tell Merlin what she had just said to Gaius. She knew that she had told him that she would following him North but she wanted to tell him how she really felt. She hoped that Merlin would still take her North with him.


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you for the reviews._

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Balinor ignored the gasps of surprise as he rode through Camelot, heading towards the castle that he called home for a couple of years. Nothing had really changed other than the bad feeling that he had. He put it down to the fact that his only son was sitting in a dungeon, potential going to be executed, but he knew it was because of the lack of magic.

Camelot always felt alive and Balinor loved his stay there because there was just such an energy that he had never felt before. Camelot was built using magic. It seemed a little ironic that the King had started the purge against it.

There were more gasps of surprise as well as a few of the older knights trying to argue with Balinor not to head towards the council chamber. The problem was, he was a man on a mission. He needed to get Merlin and get out of Camelot, back home to Drugonia, safely. He would even leave with or without Morgana as well. He wasn't going to get himself killed. He owed Hunith that.

He pushed on the doors to the council chamber, making sure that they entered dramatically. He hadn't realised how quickly he had been walking until Lot stood by his side panting. Balinor stood up tall.

"How dare you?" He shouted at Uther.

Uther smiled at him. "So Gaheris is actually your son? I thought you wouldn't send a knight to wed my ward."

"She isn't your ward. She is still seen as Sir Gorlois' daughter. Because we all know why he died, don't we Uther." Balinor smiled as Uther got annoyed. "And for the record, Gaheris is actually Lot's son and Gwaine's brother. My son, Merlin, just borrowed his name as so I could protect him from you. I demand the release of my son and his friends."

"They have committed treason."

"Treason? You know I sent a letter to Gaius to find out what actually happened. I know that Morgana was poisoned with hemlock. You know, the worst of it is that you also know that if Merlin hadn't acted when he did, you would be mourning the third and final Le Fay that there is. You would have been responsible for the whole family being wiped out."

"That is treason." Uther shouted at him.

"No, Uther. It is the truth." Balinor said back. "You know Merlin save Morgana's life. It was the only way."

A few of the council members started to mumble. The thing that Balinor regretted most was not properly educating Uther when he was in Camelot. He knew that Uther was uneducated about magic, and like with everyone who didn't understand, the misunderstanding turned to hate. It didn't help with what happened with Nimueh but Balinor put that, again, down to lack of understanding.

"He has broken the law of the land."

"He saved your ward."

"He used magic. He is in the South. Not the safe haven of the North now."

Balinor stepped forward and it was the only time that the guards reacted, drawing their swords. He wanted to tell them to put their swords away because if he wanted to attack Uther, he already would have done, with magic.

"I demand to see my son."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Merlin said as he tried to stand up as quickly as he could.

"Trying to sort out your mistake." Balinor said, trying to be angry at him. "You have been an idiot."

"Do you not think I know that? I had to save her though. I would suspect that I would be here whatever happened."

"I hope Morgana is worth it."

"She is." Merlin said smiling.

The older man smiled at his son, knowing the smile that he had on his face. It was the same smile that he was sure graced his lips whenever he was near Hunith or thought about her. It was the smile of love. He stepped closer to the bars that separated them.

"We will get you out of here. You, Gwaine and Lancelot. I promise that. Well I promised your mother that I would. We will find a way."

"What about Morgana? She told me that she would follow me North. I … I don't want to leave her here in Camelot. It wouldn't be fair on her."

Balinor just nodded as the guard came up to them to tell them that their time was over.

* * *

Uther had assured them that they would be classed as guest because he did ask them to come to Camelot but Balinor couldn't help but feel like he was under house arrest with the guards standing outside the doors. They couldn't move without a guard following them. How were they ever going to get Merlin, Gwaine, Lancelot and Morgan out of Camelot?

Balinor could just feel his anger build up as every idea he had was quickly scrapped. He could see no way that they could get them out safely.

"I have an idea." Lot said.

"Then speak. I am struggling."

"I know we are surrounded by Camelot's guards but we have a few of our own just outside the city. I have a feeling that they aren't the brightest sparks. I am sure if we dressed a few of our men in Camelot's colours, Uther wouldn't know the difference. I know that guards have now been placed outside Morgana's chambers."

Balinor smiled at his old friend. "That isn't a bad idea. If our men are placed outside Morgana's chambers and in the dungeons, then we could get out undetected."

"And it would leave Uther wondering what happened."

"I would need to speak to Morgana. Let her know what we are planning." Balinor stood up. "I think we should get it done as soon as possible, don't you?"

The plan was relativity simple and it worked like a treat. The guards just mindlessly followed them and as soon as they had reached their own camp, were easily over powered. Once they were knocked out, Balinor explained their plan while the guards changed into the now stolen chain mail. It was a simple plan but he couldn't help but believe that it would work perfectly.


	19. Chapter 19

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _Not to alarm anyone but this is the penultimate chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

With the first part of their plan in action, it helped Balinor move around the castle a little more easily, mainly because he wasn't looking over his shoulder every five minutes, scared that the guards were going to stop him from going where he wanted.

He had found out where Morgana's chambers were from Gaius. He nodded at the older man as they met on the stairs up to her chambers. Gaius grabbed his arm.

"She knows." Gaius said to him.

"Well it wouldn't have been fair on her if Merlin didn't tell her. She was going to have to find out before they reached Drugonia."

Gaius nodded at him before allowing Balinor the rest of his journey to Morgana. He knocked on the door and entered when he was told to. He wasn't surprised to find her still in bed, even though it had been over two weeks since Balinor had word of the poisoning. He knew how deadly hemlock could be. It would take a while to get over.

"The Lady Morgana. It is finally good to meet you after hearing so much about you." He said, walking towards her.

"And I have you. If you are who I think you are."

"Then allow me to introduce myself to save any confusion. I am Balinor, Merlin's father."

"And King of Drugonia." She said in reply.

"And King of Drugonia." He repeated. "How are you?"

"I am well. I would ask you why you are so far South but I already know why."

"I am not going to allow my only child and son be executed by Uther." He moved closer to her and sat on the edge of her bed. "We have a plan. We have swapped some of Camelot's guards with our own. Our plan is to break Merlin, Gwaine and Lancelot out and return to Drugonia as soon as possible."

"As I would expect."

"You told my son that you would follow him North. I am not going to say that you can't come with us but you have to understand, even if you come willingly, Uther will think that we have kidnapped you. The relations between North and South aren't great. We left the South to do what they wanted so that we could do what we wanted without causing a war. I fear that if we leave with you, it will cause a war."

Morgana sighed. "Ever since Uther said that knights from the North were coming to Camelot, I felt like it was something that was meant to happen. Listening to Merlin talk about Drugonia makes me want to be there. Drugonia isn't just somewhere I should go. It is somewhere I need to be. Just I also know how ruthless Uther can be."

"The choice is yours."

"There is no choice. I am coming to Drugonia with you."

They both turned as the door opened and Gwen stepped in. She hadn't noticed Balinor and was already starting to talk to Morgana.

"You know that there are rumours that the King of Drugonia is here. They are also saying that Gaheris is his son but he isn't named Gaheris but named Merlin." Gwen said as she placed down the basket. "Didn't you say …" She paused as she noticed Balinor. "That Merlin was the Prince of Drugonia?"

"Gwen, this is Balinor, King of Drugonia." Morgana said. "Will you come with me to Drugonia?"

* * *

The next part of the plan was going to be harder. It required everyone doing what they needed to do at a certain time. Morgana and Gwen needed to be making their way out of the city at the same time that they were making their way out the back of Camelot. There was also the annoying call of Killgharrah that Balinor was trying to ignore. He hated that the dragon was so persistent.

He grabbed his other sword, the one that the dragons had told him to get. He didn't want to release him because he was fearful of what could happen but he also knew that the dragons were right, he did deserve to be with his own kind.

The guard flanked him as he made his way down into the dungeons. The guards on duty easily gave over the key when they were asked for it. Even though it was probably hard to know every guard in the city, he was sure that some checks should be done to make sure that they were who they said they were. Balinor actually hoped that it was going to be this easy.

They unlocked Gwaine and Lancelot's cell first, Balinor telling them that they should go with the guards and meet with Morgana and Gwen. Neither of them argued as they followed the guards. Balinor made his way to his son's cell and opened it up.

"Come on." He said as Merlin stood up.

"Wait, where are we going?" Merlin said when he started to follow his father.

"I currently have an annoying dragon calling me to release him."

"He told me that Morgana wasn't a good match for me, saying that she was going to go down a dark path."

"Merlin, believe me, I don't want to release him. The dark path is probably the one the dragons sent you down to save her from. Remember what they said. They said that she would never be the person if she stayed in Camelot. They even told you that she would go down an evil path if she stayed in Camelot."

"But she will be staying in Camelot."

Balinor smiled. "I hope not. Everything seems to be going to plan."

Merlin allowed himself a moment at the top of the stairs to smile to himself before he jogged down the stairs after his father. The dragon was there, waiting for them.

"My King."

"Killgharrah." Balinor said.

"You weren't going to leave the witch but you were going to leave me. It is hard not to feel offended." Killgharrah said.

Balinor looked up at the dragon. "Can you really blame me? You call her a witch but it would be you who would condemn her to that. We are going to bring her back to Drugonia so that she doesn't take the evil path you believe she is already going down."

The dragon huffed. "Still you are here to release me."

"We are. But no revenge."

Killgharrah growled.

"Don't make me command you." Balinor said warningly.

"Get on with it."

Balinor turned to his son before leading him down the steps that Merlin hadn't noticed the first time. By the time they reached the chain, the warning bells were sounding. Balinor knew that they didn't have a lot of time so quickly said the spell before breaking the chain in one hit. Killgharrah roared as he was finally free.

Balinor grabbed onto Merlin as they clambered up onto his back and flew though the cave to the exit. Merlin hadn't ridden a dragon yet and the experience was one that he was going to remember for a while. The wind cut through him but as soon as they left the cave, he couldn't hold back his excitement and cheered as Killgharah rose high into the night sky.


	20. Chapter 20

_Thank you so much for the reviews and your continued support. I have been overwhelmed by the support of this story. (This story has had over 200 view per chapter by the time I would post the next chapter. Whereas, with my Doctor Who fic, I am lucky to get 20.)_

 _This story is now over._

 _..._

 _But do not fear._

 _Merlin, Morgana, Gwen, Arthur, Balinor, Gwaine and Lancelot will all return in the sequel, A Dragon Wedding (TBC when I am uploading. May upload on Monday, may upload on 27th. Probably the 27th. I have gotten behind with writing)._

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Killgharrah landed in a clearing at Balinor's command. The dragon flapped his wings to give the King and Prince of Drugonia a soft landing. Merlin knew what Killgharrah was feeling. Only a couple of weeks in the dungeons in Camelot would make anyone want to kiss the floor underneath them. He could only begin to imagine how the dragon was feeling. Free again after 20 years.

"They shouldn't be far." Balinor said to Merlin before walking to face Killgharrah. "Drugonia is that way. That is where I want you to go. Join the rest of your kind. I am sure whatever visions you have had about Morgana can be explained by them."

"She cannot escape what she is going to become. No matter whether she is in Camelot or Drugonia. The damage had already been done. If you wanted to stop the witch's path, you should have got Gorlois to make her your ward if something happened to him. She has been under Uther's care and teachings for too long." Killgharrah explained.

"What will she become?" Merlin asked, fearful for the woman he had fallen for.

"Just go." Balinor commanded. "We will talk once you have spoken to the council and I have returned. We can speak more about Morgana and her path then."

Killgharah growled. He seemed reluctant to leave but started to flap his wings, sending him soaring into the air.

"Ignore him Merlin. He has always rebelled against the council, hence why he ended up in Camelot. Whatever he has seen about Morgana, we will stop. We will teach her everything that she needs to know. We will stop the path that she will head down. Nothing is set in stone."

"I know." Merlin said.

He smiled at his father before giving him a hug. He had missed him so much. He never wanted to leave Drugonia again.

"Can we get home now?" He asked.

"Yes we can." Balinor turned towards where the others were just entering the clearing.

He watched Merlin's face as the young man smiled widely as he saw Morgana riding with his friends. They stopped near them and Merlin had to stop himself from running up and hugging her as well. It was Morgana that threw her arms around him. He just held her as tightly as she held him.

"You are unharmed." She said once they parted slightly.

"And you are not in Camelot."

"I told you that I would follow you North. I don't care what Uther thinks. I want to marry you. I want to be in the North. I know that it is where I should be."

Merlin smiled at her. "I am glad that you are here."

"Come on Merlin." His father said. "Let's get you home. Your mother is probably going mental."

Merlin helped Morgana back onto her horse before mounting his. Balinor was the first to leave, leading the group off. Lot followed close behind him with the guards forming the outside of the group. Merlin couldn't hide the excitement he had about returning home.

* * *

It was a long ride back to Drugonia but Merlin was sure that he was in the best company. He had his father, friends and bride-to-be. The only other person he would want to have there would be his mother. They were close now and Merlin just couldn't wait. He wanted to canter all the way into the courtyard. He just wanted to be off the horse and back on home ground.

He made sure that he watched Morgana's face as they left the trees, leaving the castle of Drugonia on show. It wasn't as beautiful as Camelot's castle but the sun was shining on it in such a way that it made it look more beautiful than it was.

Merlin stopped alongside her as she took in her new home.

"Drugonia is beautiful." She commented.

"Can you feel it? I mean I could feel it from Camelot's castle. But it is stronger here. Can you feel the magic that has made this land?"

Merlin knew what it felt like. It felt like a song that would never stop singing. It was like standing in the middle of the forest and smelling the rain. It was just everything that felt natural. It was just hard to put into words.

"This is home. I feel like it is where I need to be." She said, turning to him.

"This is just the beginning. I want to show you everything that Drugonia has to offer. I want to show you the gardens. I want to show you the farms. I want to show you the sea. I want you to see Drugonia for what it is and why it is the place to be. I want you to know what you will eventually be Queen of."

Morgana smiled at him. "I will look forward to every outing with you."

Merlin made a note to himself to go and see the dragon council and to thank them for her.

* * *

Uther wasn't just angry. He was furious.

Not only did he have the Prince of Drugonia as his guest, he had also managed to bring Balinor out of the North as well. He should have used the opportunity better.

So not only had the King and Prince of Drugonia slipped through his fingers but Morgana had been kidnapped. Arthur had suggested that she might have gone willingly but Uther knew she hadn't. She wouldn't have.

If he wasn't angry at the North before, he was now. They had kidnapped his daughter.

"Sire?"

Uther turned away from the window to see the man standing at the door.

"Yes."

"Sire, the man you sent for has arrived."

"Send him in."

Uther sat down at his desk as the man entered his chambers. It was late at night. The perfect time to do the deal that he wanted without raising too many questions.

"How may I assist, your majesty?" The man said.

"The Lady Morgana has been kidnapped by the Prince of Drugonia. I want her back. You know the North. I want you to get her back."

The man smiled before bowing lowly and leaving Uther.

Uther knew he had to get Morgana back, no matter the cost.


End file.
